Conventional static web browsing allows users to navigate between static web pages to view new content. Web applications execute within a browser window to allow for additional functionality, such as displaying a dynamic web page that loads new content updates without loading entirely new web pages. In such a case, as a user navigates within a dynamic web page, a web application causes a new view port or window to be viewable in order to display new content updates within the dynamic web page. Such operations may be performed by the use of scripting programming languages and/or other web development techniques.
Content may be injected into static and dynamic web pages, as well as into web applications in general. However, the instructions that perform the injection and operate within a web browser are unable to browse or scan the directory structure of the device upon which the browser is operating. As such, the injecting instructions are written with explicit identification of the files containing the content and/or the content that is to be injected and may not ascertain this information dynamically.